


Tortured With Pleasure

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assume consent was given prior to scene, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage Orgasm, Chains, Cock Rings, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn, Sub Loki (Marvel), Triple Drabble, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony leaves Loki tied up with two bullet vibrators bound to his cock.  Loki can't stop coming.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 293





	Tortured With Pleasure

Loki thrashed helplessly on Tony’s bedroom floor. Loki’s wrists were chained together behind his back, held in place by their attachment to the chain around his waist. Two more lengths of chain encircled his ankles and thighs, holding his legs inseparably together. In his mouth was a green ball gag with black leather straps. 

He also wore a set of metal cock rings, one running beneath his balls and another circling the base of his erect cock. But most notable of all was the wide leather strap secured tightly around his cock’s shaft; attached to either side of this strap were little pockets, and each held a bullet vibrator on full speed. 

The small vibrators sent intense waves of pleasure through Loki’s cock - too intense, and he whimpered and yelled and wept as orgasm after orgasm took him. After each time he spilled onto the floor, his spent cock aimed to soften as much as the cock rings would allow, but the vibrations were relentless, quickly forcing Loki back to full erection, and shortly thereafter wrenching yet another orgasm from his exhausted body. It felt glorious and horrible at once.

“Did you count your orgasms like I told you?” Tony asked when he finally returned to the room, turned off the ten-minute alarm on his watch and smirked down at Loki. Loki shook his head; after the exquisite pain of the first round of post-orgasmic stimulation, Loki had forgotten he was supposed to keep count. He whimpered apologetically against the gag.

“Guess it’s ten more minutes for you then,” Tony replied as he reset his alarm, “don’t forget to count your orgasms this time,” he added, then blew Loki a kiss and left him alone again, alone with his blissful torment and the sweet knowledge that Tony controlled his pleasure.


End file.
